


Missing Period

by revengera



Series: Genderbend Oneshots [8]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/F, Fem!Frank, Fem!Gerard, Lesbian Sex, lesbian!frerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengera/pseuds/revengera





	

Gee groaned when a knock sounded at her door for the thousandth time that day. She stood up from her seat where she was quite happily signing slips of papers to get sick teenagers permission to leave school. 

Gee opened the door, being faced by none other than Frankie, who had been complaining about period cramps all day and really, Gee was beginning to think that the period may be a super one by how many times she had shown up at Gee's office that day. 

"Seriously, I said you could come back if the pain got too much to handle yet you're standing here with a smirk on your face looking as if you're in no pain what so ever." Gee groaned, opening the door wider for the girl to walk in, whilst pointing to the padded bed lined with a sheet of thin paper. 

Frankie pulled herself up onto the bed, crossing her legs and continuing to smirk at the nurse. "Can't you just send me home?" She whined, pouting at Gee who just sat back down in her chair with a loud grunt. 

"I can't send you home for period pains, most people with a uterus go through them so you'll just have to deal with it." Gee spoke all too truthfully as she signed the bottom of permission slips. "And I told you to bring in pain killers, I can't give you them." She sighed, dropping the pen and turning around in her chair to look at the teenage girl. "I'm also starting to believe these cramps are over exaggerated, you've been in this office over ten times this week and it's only Wednesday." Gee sighed, resting her head in her palm. 

"But miss, surely you know how much pain it really is." Frankie pouted, batting her eyelashes hoping for one of those yellow slips that gives her an out of school pass. "And you don't have to give me any pain killers, there are other ways to relieve period cramps." Frank giggled, winking at Gee who just stared at the younger girl with annoyance present on her face. "You know, having an orgasm helps." She trailed off, staying completely calm as she did. 

"I'm serious, this office is for sick people, you have cramps. Deal with it." Gee groaned again, becoming tired of the attractive girls excuses to get out of lesson. 

"And I am also being serious, coming stops pain." She shrugged, standing up from her seat on the bed and walking towards the door, twisting the lock so that no one could enter the office. 

"Frankie, unlock the door." Gee was getting sick of Frankie's efforts to get in her pants that had been going on since her first week at the school, when Frankie was just joining and she still hadn't given up. 

Frankie didn't obey Miss Way, instead she ambled over to her desk, pushing papers and pens over so that the surface was clean. She then climbed on top of the desk, becoming face to face with the older woman. "Frankie... I-I don't want to do anything stupid..." Gee whimpered, dropping her gaze down to the floor.

Now, Frankie really couldn't help herself, that innocent girl was just begging for it at that point, so her hand reached out, clasping under Gee's jaw and pushing her head up to face her. Gee's eyes focused on Frankie who was extremely close to her, the temptation got too much. 

Frankie was lunging her lips into Gee's until they met in a rather rushed and sloppy kiss. Their hands coming up to grip onto each others hair and necks, trying to bring the other closer to them. 

Gee pulled away, staring at Frankie with blown out pupils and bruised lips, panting softly. 

She turned around quickly, grabbing a yellow slip of paper and filling out the form, handing it to Frankie. "Wait for me outside the gates." She whispered, unlocking the door and ushering Frankie out who grinned happily and practically skipped down the hallway towards the reception.

Gee shot up out of her chair, scribbling a note on her desk before grabbing her bag and exiting the room, taping the note into the door and locking it behind her.

She bolted down the hallway, stuttering out an excuse at the receptionist before bursting out of the main doors and fumbling with her keys to unlock her car. 

Once she was seated on the plush leather chairs, she began to drive slowly down to the main gates, anxiety clouding her mind. 

She stopped quickly at the side of the road, waiting for Frankie to slide into the passenger seat, a wide smile on her face as usual. 

They began to drive down the street in an eerie silence, until they halted outside of a smallish house, potted plants lined down the pathway.

Gee stepped outside of the car, blushing a deep red as she unlocked the door and ushered Frankie inside. "The room is upstairs on the right, wait for me." She giggled, running off into the living room and pulling off her clothes which were frankly way too restricting. 

She pulled off the clothes, throwing them onto the sofa, leaving her in the pastel pink lacey bra with matching panties.

"Gee! What's taking you so long!" Frankie shouted, as she lay on the plush pink bed and really, Frankie was beginning to see another side of the nurse, the softer side that obsessed over all things cute.

"Coming!" Gee shouted as she bounded up the stairs, tip toeing into her room and looking at Frankie, her eyes wide and cheeks gracing a soft pink blush. 

"Fuck..." Frankie muttered under her breath, looking up and down Gee's body as she stood nervously at the door, her hands clasped in front of her. "Come here." Frankie spoke as she patted the sheets beside her. Gee giggled, skipping forwards and cuddling up closely to Frankie who wrapped her arm around the other girl. 

They lay there for a few minutes, Frankie's breathing increasing in speed the longer she stared down at Gee's body. "Fuck..." She said again, leaning forwards to catch Gee's lips with her own. 

Gee soon melted into the kiss, adding just as much pressure as Frankie. As they kissed Frankie's arms slipped around the back of Gee, fiddling with the hooks of Gee's bra until it was unclasped and thrown across the room. 

Frankie pulled away, eyeing Gee's naked torso and feeling her breath hitch in her throat. She stood up, pulling off her jeans and shirt, throwing them into the vague direction of the chair in the corner.

She lay back down next to Gee, reaching her lips to the others lips as they kissed passionately and rather illegally from anyone else point of view. 

Frankie's kisses began trailing down from her lips and over to her neck, sucking softly leaving soft pink marks where her lips were once attached. 

The kisses trailed further down her body, lingering around her breasts before she continued down her body, kissing softly at the flesh just above her belly button. Gee gasped in air, feeling as Franks fingers began stroking at the lace of her panties, running over the fabric. 

"F-Fran- Ah! Frankie... P-please." Gee begged as Frankie's finger rubbed at her clothed entrance. 

Frankie didn't say anything in answer, but moved out of the way of Gee's legs, pulling the panties off of her and throwing them into the floor before resuming her position between the others legs. 

Her thumb began massaging at Gee's clit, listening to her soft moans and they way she sucked in copious amounts of oxygen. 

Frankie shuffled forwards, slowly licking a strip across Gee's entrance as her thumb continued to rub against Gee's clit. 

Frankie removed her thumb from Gee's clit, positioning two fingers at her entrance and pushing the digits into the girl. Gee let out a high squeal, moaning with every thrust of Frankie's fingers. 

Her face positioned back at Gee's entrance, licking softly at Gee's clit as she listened to the gasps and moans that emitted from the others pale pink lips.

In no time Gee was coming, her legs tensing as she shook from the pleasure. Her head thrown back revealing the marks across her neck and her hands scratching at the headboard. 

Frankie smirked as she lifted herself up onto her elbows, grinning at the school nurse. "I-I... I want to make you come too." Gee whispered, sitting up. The aftershock of her orgasm still racking through her bones. 

Frankie lay down, pulling her underwear and bra off so she was fully exposed to Gee. "Frankie..." She whined, sitting between Frankie's legs. "You lied to me." She pouted, crossing her arms. "You said you were on your period, but there doesn't seem to be any blood there." She groaned, knowing Frankie had lied just to get in her pants and frankly, Gee was flattered. 

"Oops." Frankie laughed.


End file.
